thekardashiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Kendall Jenner
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Kendall Nicole Jenner (born November 3, 1995) is an American fashion model and television personality. Jenner first came to public attention for appearing in the E! reality television show Keeping Up with the Kardashians. Jenner is a part of an emerging fashion movement which has been dubbed "Social Media Modelling" by Harper's Bazaar and 'the Instagirl era' by Vogue. After working in commercial print ad campaigns and photoshoots, Kendal Nicole Jenner had breakout seasons in 2014, walking the runways for high fashion designers during the New York, Milan, and Paris Fashion Weeks. Jenner is known for posting celebrity selfies and career updates to her followers on social media. Early life and family Jenner was born in Los Angeles, California to former Olympic decathlete Bruce Jenner and television personality Kris Jenner. Jenner was raised in a blended family with one younger sister, Kylie Jenner, and eight half-siblings. Through Bruce Jenner and second wife Linda Thompson, Jenner is paternal half sister to indie pop singer Brandon Jenner and The Hills actor Sam "Brody" Jenner. Through mother Kris Jenner and Kris' now-deceased first husband, attorney Robert Kardashian, Jenner is maternal half sister to reality television celebrities Kourtney Kardashian, Kim Kardashian, Khloé Kardashian, and Robert Arthur Kardashian. Jenner was raised with her sister and maternal half-siblings in Calabasas, a suburb west of Los Angeles. She attended Sierra Canyon School before switching to homeschooling with sister Kylie Jenner in order to pursue modelling. Jenner graduated in 2014.9 Career Modeling Jenner began modeling at age 14 when Wilhelmina Models signed her on July 12, 2009. Jenner's first modeling job was the Rocker Babes With A Twist campaign for Forever 21 in December 2009 and January 2010. Jenner featured in a Teen Vogue Snapshot on April 19, 2010. In September, 2011, Jenner walked for Sherri Hill during Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week By the end of 2012, Jenner had covers on numerous teen-oriented magazines16 including American Cheerleader, Teen Prom,18 Looks, Raine,1920 GenLux,21 Flavour Magazine, GoGirl,2223 and Miss Vogue Australia.24 Jenner also modelled in swimwear campaigns with White Sands Australia,25 Leah Madden,26 and Agua Bendita.2728 In April 2013, Jenner graced the cover of Harper's Bazaar Arabia.29 On November 21, Jenner signed with The Society Management.3031 In the spring of 2014, Jenner walked Fashion Weeks in New York for Marc Jacobs,32 London for Giles Deacon,33 and Paris for Givenchy34 and Chanel.3536 In May 2014, Jenner made her socialite debuts at the New York City Met Ball37 and Cannes Film Festival.38 In June 2014, Jenner featured in Interview39 and was cast in a Givenchy campaign.40 In July 2014, Karl Lagerfeld picked Jenner to walk for Chanel in Paris.41 Jenner was on the cover of LOVE's August issue,42 where she was hailed as "the 'It Girl' of the season" by LOVE editor Katie Grand. Jenner was on two September issue Teen Vogue covers.43 During the month of September 2014, Jenner walked in New York for Donna Karan,44 Diane Von Furstenberg,45 Tommy Hilfiger,46 and Marc Jacobs;47 Milan for Fendi, Ports 1961, Bottega Veneta, Pucci, and Dolce & Gabbana;48 and Paris for Sonia Rykiel,49 Balmain,50 Givenchy,51 and Chanel.52 Jenner also participated in a feminist rally-themed Chanel event with Gisele Bundchen and Cara Delevingne.53 In December 2014, Jenner and Delevingne walked Chanel’s Metiers D’Art in Salzburg.54 On November 15, 2014, Jenner announced through her social media accounts that she had been selected as the new global face of Estée Lauder.5556 Within 3 days of the announcement, the company's Instagram account gained 50,000 new followers, increasing their fanbase over 19% to 308,000 Instagrammers.57 On November 26, 2014, Jenner was added to Models.com's Top 50 list58 and placed #1 on their combined Social list:59 Jenner ranked as the #1 most followed model on Facebook60 and Instagram,61 and #2 most followed model on Twitter62 behind Tyra Banks, with a combined reach of 33.19 million followers by the end of December 2014. Jenner was named the second most Googled model in the world in December 2014.63 In January 2015, Jenner graced the cover of Indonesian Marie Claire.64 On January 8, Jenner landed her first solo feature in Marc Jacobs' spring campaign.65 In the same month, Jenner also featured in a Karl Lagerfeld campaign66 and Chanel show for Paris Fashion Week.67 Jenner walked the Autumn/Winter 2015 Fashion Weeks in New York for Chanel Haute Couture,68 Alexander Wang,69 Diane Von Furstenberg,70 Donna Karan,71 Vera Wang,72 Michael Kors,73 Marc Jacobs,74 and Oscar de la Renta;75London for Giles Deacon;76 Milan for Fendi77 and N°21;7879 and Paris for H&M,80 Balmain,81 and Chanel.82 In March 2015, Jenner signed to become the new face of Calvin Klein Jeans.83 In April 2015, Jenner appeared on the covers of both Harper's Bazaar8485 and GQ,8687 and featured in a Fendi campaign8889 with Victoria's Secret Angel Lily Donaldson. In May, Jenner was announced as the new face of Penshoppe.9091 Hosting Kendall and Kylie Jenner have co-hosted public events together. The Jenner sisters hosted Glee: The 3D Concert Movie92 at the Regency Village Theater in Westwood, California on August 6, 2011. The Jenners hosted the premiere of The Vow 93 in Hollywood, California on February 6, 2012. The Jenner sisters interviewed the cast of The Hunger Games premiere94 in the Bing Box at The Nokia Theatre L.A. Live on March 12, 2012. Kendall Jenner presented at the 2014 Billboard Music Awards, where she mistook band 5 Seconds Of Summer as One Direction live on national television.9596 The Jenner sisters co-hosted the Much Music Video Awards97 in Toronto, Canada on June 15, 2014. Jenner drew considerable attention for the risqué Fausto Puglisi-designed dress she wore on the red carpet.98 Acting In 2010 Jenner was cast in boy band One Call's Blacklight video,99 along with Ashley Benson and Kevin McHale. In 2012, Jenner appeared as AJ on the I Ka Wa Mamua''episode of Hawaii Five-0.100 Jenner did voiceover for the character Strawberry in The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange episode ''Shakesparagus Speare (Season 2, episode 23), which aired on January 20, 2014. In August 2014, Jenner appeared in singer Partynextdoor's video Recognize with sister Kylie Jenner and rapper Drake.101 Writing Seventeen magazine featured Kendall and Kylie Jenner as Style Stars of 2011102103104 and featured them as Seventeen's Style Ambassadors for the magazine. In 2014, the Jenner sisters co-authored novel Rebels: City of Indra with ghostwriter Maya Sloan.105 Personal branding Jenner has two nail lacquers from the Nicole by OPI Kardashian Kolors nail polish, All Kendall-ed up and Kendall on the Katwalk.106 The Jenner sisters earned $100,000 each for their OPI endorsements in 2013.107 On November 15, 2012, the Jenner sisters previewed The Kendall & Kylie collection with PacSun108 which launched on February 2013. Since its conception, the sisters have released several collections for this line. In July 2013 the Jenner sisters launched a jewelry line with Pascal Mouawad's Glamhouse109110to create the Metal Haven by Kendall & Kylie jewellery collection. In February 2014, Kendall and Kylie launched a shoe and handbag line for Steve Madden's Madden Girl line111112 for Nordstrom. On October 13, 2014, Time magazine named the Jenner sisters as two of the most influential teens of 2014113 for their considerable influence among teens on social media. On November 28, 2014, Dazed's editors chose Jenner as the top creative to watch out for in 2015. She featured her on a triple-cover issue of the magazine114 and made a Mean Girls-inspired "Burn Book" parody to answer back to her online bullies.115 Media rumors of a Kendall & Kylie clothing line collaboration with Topshop116 were confirmed on February 3, 2015.117 Personal life Jenner dated fellow Sierra Canyon School alumnus and Nevada Wolf Pack wide receiver Julian Brooks from 2012 to 2013. The couple revealed their relationship by sharing anniversary messages on social media. Jenner has been linked to Justin Bieber and would be a hot ass couple.118119120 In May 2014, Jenner purchased a $1.4 million two-bedroom, 2.5-bath condominium in Los Angeles as her primary residence.121 Charity Jenner set up an eBay account where she auctions old clothing to raise money for the Children's Hospital Los Angeles. The Kardashian and Jenner sisters used eBay in this way to raise $277,469.60 for their charites in 2013.122 Jenner joined her family in a charity yard sale on November 10, 2013.123 Proceeds from the sale were donation-matched and sent to Share Our Strength: No Kid Hungry and the Greater Los Angeles Fisher House Foundation. Jenner and Kim Kardashian attended a Christmas Eve visit with the kids at Children's Hospital Los Angeles on Tuesday December 24, 2013.124 Jenner joined Khloe Kardashian, Lil Twist, and The Game at PINZ bowling alley in Studio City, California for a charity bowling game on January 19, 2014.125 The event was held to raise money for The Robin Hood Foundation, a nonprofit for which The Game pledged to raise $1 million in donations. The Jenner sisters participated in singer Chris Brown's two Kick’n It For Charity Celebrity Kickball games in Glendale, California on July 19, 2014126 and on August 16, 2014.127 On February 14, 2015, Jenner appeared at Marc Jacobs' Bookmarc store in New York City for the launch of LOVE Magazine issue 13. Jenner posed in a limited-edition T-shirt sale to raise proceeds for Designers Against AIDS.128